


It never rains in Casablanca

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	It never rains in Casablanca

白噪音流淌在沉暗昏黄灯光下，簌簌的还有铅笔划过纸张的清浅。有人躺在竹制的躺椅上，清凉的质感湿润他的皮肤；有人坐在躺椅旁边，皱着眉头放缓声调说话，手下却飞速记着什么东西。  
这是黄景瑜对尹昉的第四次催眠，前三次非常无果，虽说病情没有加重，可在药物辅助下，半丝未见好转。  
这令黄景瑜无比焦躁。他是治疗妄想症数一数二的医生，尹昉的病看起来也并非过分严重，可是他根本找不到突破口。  
或者说，不是找不到突破口，而是突破口就在眼前，他却找不到解决措施。  
尹昉，这位突发的妄想症患者，反复强调，他有个爱人，他们相爱许久，如今突然消失，杳无音信。  
可他根本没有。

黄景瑜问他远在他乡的父亲，问他古早的舞团伙伴，问他现如今的助理和经纪人。所有人给出否定答案。  
于是黄景瑜猜想，是否是他陷入角色中走不出来。他研究过病人采访和作品，他曾说他是个侵入型演员，也说过若是入戏走不出来，便慢慢走。  
但他参演的作品，感情线并非主线，这也侧面说明了他是一位“好演员”，不靠绚烂的无妄爱情去吸引观众。  
他只能试着让尹昉在梦境中，描述出他那位爱人的样貌特性，然后再试着排查，看看他是否陷入过一段无疾而终的暗恋。

黄景瑜说：“你在舞台上跳舞，是你们的得意之作，《莲》。你的爱人坐在台下，第一排中间的位置，你在落幕时一眼捕捉到她。她穿了黑色的衣服吗？”  
尹昉坠入风眼乐园，浑身轻飘飘的，他仿佛回到时隔许久的舞台。灯光是暗淡的，基调为黑色，他的膝盖上有伤口，曾有人捧起给他涂药。如今，这个人呢，他真的如“画外音”所说，坐在台下吗？  
尹昉拼命去追寻，可惜太黑了，这场舞蹈需要的光太暗了，他看不到。黑色吗？或许吧，现在的世界天下不全是浑然一体？  
尹昉痛苦的哭出来。可他的身体还处于催眠状态，没有指令无法清醒。于是他呈现出一种古怪的类似狂妄的状态，他眼角有几滴泪，眉头都皱成了红色。  
黄景瑜心想不妙，他又奔错了方向，只能尽快的安抚尹昉的情绪，让他从崩溃边缘醒来。  
他甚至因为迫不得已，抱住了尹昉的身体。有时候拥抱的确能给予最好的安慰和最大的力量，更何况他们都是男人，没什么授受不亲。

黄景瑜给尹昉倒了杯温水，坐在他脚边的软垫上观察他神情。尹昉多半时间都是安静的，甚至有如艺术品一般的不可亵渎。他脖颈很修长，让人想起天鹅湖上的圣洁动物。他左眼皮上有一颗小痣，右脸上更是如碎钻一样的浅棕色小点。他目光很纯澈，整个人也有与众不同的气质。黄景瑜暗暗思索，这种人看起来太出世，怎么会患了妄想症这种精神性疾病呢？  
他观察得默不作声，连尹昉这种躲避惯了马仔私生的人也不觉得难受明显。尹昉喝完水，下意识舔了下嘴唇，黄景瑜也跟着舔了一下。  
舔完才回过神来，自己这是在干什么？  
他匆匆站起来，把大灯打开，尹昉眼睛不适，眯着眼流了两串泪。黄景瑜给他递纸巾，又让他早点休息。  
尹昉礼貌的跟他道晚安。

黄景瑜没有助手，不收徒弟，朋友也大多并非是医生。照他自己话说，精神病医生本就容易得精神病，他要是天天再跟一群只知道聊这个的人在一起，早晚得疯，妄想出他有妄想症来。  
同时，他名声远扬，自然就开价高昂、规矩繁多，这次若非是朋友王彦霖拜托他，他本该去荷兰旅行放松的。  
他的诊所是个隐居世外的小独栋别墅，一对一单独治疗期间，他不会离开这里一步。  
夜开始深，黄景瑜却打开电脑，推翻他方才构建不久的框架，转换思维再度尝试。尹昉梦境中那个人很“强大”，她居然让尹昉相信虚无缥缈，甚至逼到他在不定时刻歇斯底里。可她不是尹昉跳舞时的搭档，不是和尹昉有过合作的女演员，也不是尹昉幼年时心心念念的那个小青梅。  
什么都不是，什么都没有。  
又从哪里入手。

尹昉知道自己有过爱人。  
因为过往历历在目，他们一起去过北非，他还记得吃多塔吉锅后那股作呕的味道，还记得舍万沙夫的蓝白剔透，还记得狠厉的撒哈拉与风。  
但他忘却了其他，正因为他自己的忘却，让他开始疯狂。他确认那是一段美满的浪漫故事，他相信自己的爱人不会背离他，所以他不明白为什么现在是这种状况，他也并非认为他自己有病，只是黄景瑜那一句话，让他推掉数个通告，留在这里。  
黄景瑜目光诚恳，在绿意盎然的窗边说：“我帮你找到她。”  
尹昉在那瞬间，把黄景瑜划归知己。

黄景瑜不想再给尹昉加药，可他病情日日严重，晚上刚睡着就被噩梦惊醒，各种各样的诡异事件发生在他的梦里，但都绕不开他大脑赠予他的那位爱人。  
黄景瑜不得不守他过夜，柔和的音乐贯穿他们的神经。往日黄景瑜早就睡去，如今他也被尹昉搞成了轻微失眠，盯着尹昉抖动的睫毛和微张的嘴唇看。说来也怪，尹昉在他的陪伴下，状态好了许多，黄景瑜也有些欣喜，再多苦难在治好病人面前，不值一提。  
但是越界的朝夕相处，太容易滋生些别的隐晦的东西。在夏日暖融融的早上，在尹昉好眠的夜晚后，黄景瑜岌岌可危趴在床沿上睡觉，眉头皱着的时候，都有大男孩夺不掉的张扬。  
尹昉看得愣神，男人晨起时特有的性征也更加凸显。黄景瑜轻阖的眉目刺激着他，让他的大脑机能无可控制的思考，这般场景，他曾见过。  
是在梦里吗。可他的梦全是他捉不到的曾经，握不住的爱。那是哪里呢，莫非是黄景瑜天天的陪伴，让他有了更深一步的错觉？  
于是尹昉痛苦，大脑深处狂风暴雨，混着泥土砸他柔软的神经。他想抱一抱黄景瑜，可黄景瑜只是他的医生，他们之间是不相熟的陌生人，黄景瑜除了帮他找回爱之外，没有任何义务。

黄景瑜惊醒，身边的尹昉满头大汗，缩成团抱住自己。黄景瑜恨自己疏忽，冲上去搂住尹昉，尹昉这一个月来瘦太多，黄景瑜能把他扣死在怀里。  
尹昉呜咽着，把头埋进他怀里。这是他第一次呈现完整的真实的脆弱。  
尹昉熟悉这个怀抱，他想他总算是找到了属于他的一切。  
他问，是你吗，你是谁。  
巨兽占据他咽喉，他被安魂曲催到昏去。

黄景瑜把尹昉抱进治疗室，尹昉现在的状态不好，是对他冲击过大的场景再现了。可这算什么场景，他不过是不小心睡过去了，难不成他和尹昉曾有交集，他还是个恶棍破坏了尹昉和他爱人的感情？  
可他活了二十多年，连女孩子的手都没牵到过。  
他和尹昉是陌生人，任何意义上都是陌生人。但这不妨碍黄景瑜适当猜想，并尝试进入尹昉的梦境。  
尹昉的梦的确很美。黄景瑜想，他要是天天被这种美梦环绕，他也会无比确信自己有一份至上的爱。

黄景瑜进入北非花园。  
北非也是夏天。绿色的植物大树，土制的耸立高墙，无数的鲜艳色彩交织，它处于海岸，却是干燥的炙热。  
背景音是枪响，是炮火。北非的确不太平，但没有可怖到这种枪林弹雨的地步。而且尹昉并不害怕，他孤身一人，立在一片战火前。  
他属于这里，他不属于这里。

黄景瑜跟着尹昉走。尹昉离开硝烟，走到了一处孤岛，他和羊玩耍，蹲着看小羊吃草，想摸它的头，又不敢。  
尹昉笑眯眯地举起相机，把纯粹的自然纳入镜头。黄景瑜居然在想，要是镜头里有自己就好了。  
尹昉还去了古街吃蜗牛，他吃得认真，似乎这种难言的食物是不得了的美食。他还拍破旧快倒塌的博物馆，展览的都是肮脏的石块，有什么值得留在记忆里的？  
尹昉茕茕踏过许多路迹，最后回到酒店。他看起来很累，洗过澡，连头发都没吹，就侧卧到床上。  
然后，尹昉解开了浴袍，他里面什么都没穿，光裸赤诚。他在自慰。  
他抚摸自己，看起来颇有技巧，懂得急缓并济。兴致上来，还抚摸胸膛乳尖。  
黄景瑜如临大敌，他想脱身，但又害怕中断后尹昉再出问题，只好愣在原地任脸颊通红。他想闭眼想转身，可他全身都无法动弹，他愣愣看着尹昉泛红的身体，像是轻飘飘的柔软晚霞。

黄景瑜感知到自己走了过去，压住尹昉。

尹昉的躯体像是一个开关，无数的往事都堆积袭来。初见尹昉时自若的温柔，治疗过程中尹昉的执着，正常状态下尹昉的可爱调皮。尹昉是天然钻石，数不清的切割面闪烁出不同的光，他多么不一样。  
黄景瑜爱尹昉吗。他只是无法抗拒不爱尹昉。他告诫自己，这只是他的一个普通病人，总会分道扬镳，各自过自己生活。但他接受了尹昉烧出的饭菜，同看电影的邀请，折出的千纸鹤。  
所以黄景瑜嫉妒尹昉梦中的人，那个人拥有尹昉的全部，尹昉这样超然脱俗的人都因为她跌落凡尘，还浑身伤痛。  
他作为一名医生，愧对职业，愧对尹昉。  
这是他的千不该，万不该。

这个梦戛然而止。  
尹昉睁开眼睛，瞳孔还是浅色的千万层水光。他诞生于洪流上，欲望还包裹着他。  
尹昉伸出手，握住黄景瑜青筋明显的大手。他很沉静，但是眼角有一点不可察觉的笑。  
他第二次问：“黄景瑜，是你吗？”  
万物平静祥和，连蝉都未及聒噪。  
黄景瑜只看着他的瞳孔。尹昉眼睛藏了宇宙洪荒，如今却只能望见他一个人。  
若按理论来讲，尹昉往日梦境有两人，今天他只能看见尹昉，只能如此猜想：他就是尹昉的幻想。  
这不免荒谬，他与尹昉素不相识；他只内心里默认此种设想，他贪得无厌的想拥有尹昉。  
可如果尹昉只是因为梦境缘故爱上自己，那么病好后，便是离散时。  
他松开了尹昉的手。  
他心如乱麻，要一个人静静。

尹昉又拉住了黄景瑜。他奋不顾身，醉生梦死般吻住了黄景瑜。这动作比梦境还过火，也远远比梦境真实。尹昉的嘴唇过软，贴着黄景瑜时，是无骨的金鱼。  
尹昉再问：“是不是你？”  
黄景瑜捂住了尹昉的眼睛。他手温热，尹昉很舒服。  
黄景瑜轻轻的，在自己手背上落下一吻。  
黄景瑜说：“是我。”

尹昉笑了。眼旁有褶皱，有纹路，有痣。  
他挪开黄景瑜的手，临摹黄景瑜下巴处的线条。  
他叫了一声：“景瑜。”  
黄景瑜因这熟悉的称呼而迷茫。他眨眨眼睛，浅棕色的瞳孔涣散。他想，他是否在梦中听到过尹昉的呼喊。  
尹昉还是在笑，他眼睛里有太多别的事情在构建。  
比如他在眼中下一场暴雨。土地被他幻化成为冷硬沙漠，狠辣的雨水潮湿他的身体。  
尹昉的食指触碰黄景瑜的脸，像是在点烟火。他看着黄景瑜的眼睛，黄景瑜眼中不同于他的构建，是在崩塌。  
尹昉把食指竖起，立在黄景瑜嘴唇上，前倾身体，落下一个吻。  
尹昉声音散进黄景瑜耳中，仙女棒的尾翼划过天际。他说：“摩、洛、哥。”  
食指抬起，尹昉在黄景瑜眉眼中心前，打出响指。


End file.
